PAW patrol Q
Hey guys, Second story, super happy, hope u enjoy Reminder: 2 pups per room Reminder:tried to pair best friends Reminder: Rubble and Ryder in a room ------------------------------------------ Marshall & Chase's room Chase: Hey guys! Its Chase Marshall:aaaaand Marshall Both: welcome to our Q & A room Chase: btw we totally rehearsed that Chase: soooooooo Marshall: lets get to it! Question 1 FOR: Marshall Marshall: soo this is from, cats'n'dogsxoxo Cats'n'dogsxoxo says: Marshall, how are you soo good at singing? Well, when i was at fire camp, all the boys didnt like me and made fun of me, so i played with the girls, and all they really did was sing! And there, i became a singer too! Chase:cool, now i know something else about you! Marshall: heheh Question 2 ''For Chase'' Chase: this is from iloveuchase2 Iloveuchase2 says Chase, would you ever go on a date with me? Uh sorry iloveuchase2, i dont know who you are, besides, im interested in someone else.... Marshall: Ooooooooo Chase: shut up Marshall Marshall: Chase likes another pup and that pup is.... Skye & Everest's room Skye: hey guys! Everest: Skye and Everest in room 209! I see you've been in Chase and Marshall's room just before Skye: well now you listen to our 2 questions before you move on! Question 3For Everest Okey, Kimmy says Who was the first paw patrol pup you met? The first pup i met i cant seem to remember but i think it was Chase! Question 4 ''for Skye'' Ok LisaMcCartney says Who was the first PAW patrol pup you met? Ok LisaMcCartney, the first pup i met was definately Everest: who? WHO? Shhh.. It was Rocky. He happened to be walking down the alley with a box of Mr Porters fruit on his back then he bumped into me. I helped him take the fruit to the lookout, thats when i met Ryder Everest: cute! Im surprised you're not falling for Rocky, thats how al the couples start! Skye: oh well Zuma & Rocky's room Zuma: the R&Z room! Rocky: Yeah! Rocky: we have nothing reheared lets just get started Question 5For Rocky Ok, ithinkSkyeislying says... Wait WHAT THE? IthinkSkyeislying, really? Are you a stalker or something? Zuma: get on with it Rocky: ok, this person says: Did you really meet Skye on an Alley on your second day of working with the paw patrol I did actually, no detail included for you! Question 6for Zuma Iluvcatsndogs says You never really mention it, but your cheeks go a bit red in some episodes, for no reason to other people ( goes red while speaking)... Uh-oh, what're you up to?... I think its because youre thinking about someone you like, DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE ZUMA? Well, y-you see, uhh, i mean, i didnt Rocky: is that a yes or no Zuma: Embarrasingly, its a yes (runs out of room) ill come back when im less humiliated Rocky: oh Zuma he's a funny kid